Pieces
by Yukari-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué me dirías ahora Momosempai?...esto es algo extraño que escribi. Es un Songfic MomoxRyo


**Advertencia**: Shounen ai!...ya están advertidos n.n…asi que homofóbicos…fuera! XD

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece, pero eso es obvio así que está demás decirlo XD

Bueno esto es algo raro que escribí cuando se supone que estaba estudiando mientras escuchaba está canción. Es un songfic de Pieces de L'arc-en-ciel. MomoxRyo. Otra advertencia: soy mala para escribir, así que no me maten n.nU

**Pieces**

Todos los días pienso en lo que sucedió ese día, en aquel trágico accidente que convirtió mi vida en un infierno. ¿Hubiera sido todo distinto si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía? Al principio no quise creerlo, tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Esa imagen nunca se borrará de mi mente, cuando sacaban tu cuerpo inerte de aquel auto, el frío de la noche, la sirena de la ambulancia…

No es cierto- me repetí a mi mismo, te grité, te remecí… Pero no me contestaste.

-¡Baka Momo-sempai despierta! ¡Abre los ojos!- te gritaba, pero no me respondías. Unas personas me sacaron de allí. ¿Por qué me alejan si lo que quiero es estar a su lado?

Al recordarlo una lágrima cae por mi mejilla… ¿Qué me dirías ahora Momo-sempai?

**Nakanaide nakanaide taisetsu na hitomi wo**

**Kanashisa ni tsumazuite mo shinjitsu wo miteite ne**

**Sono mama no anata de ite**

**No lloren, no lloren, hermosos ojos**

**Aunque el invierno sea doloroso**

**Mantendré la mirada hacia la verdad**

**Y evitare volver a ti.**

Ese día me llamaste temprano porque tenías algo importante que decirme. Rápidamente salí a tu encuentro.

Te veías algo serio "¿Qué querías decirme?" te pregunté.

Fue entonces cuando me dijiste todo. Dijiste aquello que yo no quería escuchar, pero que lo más profundo de mi corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ryoma… Te amo"

Esas palabras aún me confunden. Me hubiera gustado decirte también lo que sentía, pero… Fui incapaz. No le tome el real peso a esas palabras… No quise creerte, a pesar de que mi corazón estaba emocionado. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

**Daisuki na sono egao kumorasete gomen ne**

**Inotte mo toki no nagare hayasugite tooku made**

**Nagasareta kara modorenakute**

**Lo siento fingí una hermosa sonrisa**

**Mi amor es muy confuso**

**Aun ruego por que el tiempo pase rápido**

**Estoy cansado y muy lejos para volver atrás.**

¿Qué me dirías ahora Momo-sempai? ¿Qué me dirías si me vieras en este estado? El tiempo pasa, pero aún no puedo olvidarte, aún no puedo quitar este dolor de mi corazón. ¡Como deseo oír tu voz! ¡Sentir el calor de tu cuerpo!

Los días son eternos y en las noches no puedo dormir. En la oscuridad de mi habitación sólo puedo ver tu rostro y recordar tu hermosa sonrisa… ¡Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla!

**Aa odayaka na kagayaki ni irodorare**

**Saigetsu wa yoru wo yume kaeru mitai dakara me wo korashitesaa!**

**Ah! Una luz cálida**

**Tiempo atrás en la noche dentro de mis sueños, cierro los ojos... ¡veo!**

Lo único que me mantiene con vida es el hermoso recuerdo del tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo más podré continuar así? ¿Podré vivir eternamente con este recuerdo que más que felicidad sólo trae sufrimiento?

**Anata no sugu soba ni mata atarashii hana ga umarete**

**Komorebi no naka de asayaka ni yureteru**

**Por ti otra vez han nacido nuevas flores**

**Es la luz del camino de los árboles brillantes.**

¿Qué me dirías ahora Momo-sempai? ¡Respóndeme! Me gustaría oír aunque sea sólo por una vez una palabra de consuelo, algo que me anime a seguir. Ya no quiero cargar más con esto… Quiero estar de nuevo junto a ti.

**Itsumade mo mimamotte agetai kedo mou daijoubu**

**Yasashii sono te wo matteru hito ga iru kara kao wo agete**

**Busco protegerte eternamente, pero dices estar bien**

**Soy el que solo desea tener tus dulces manos.**

¿Estaremos juntos de nuevo? Esa pregunta me atormenta todos los días, pero creo que ya lo he decidido…

**Nee tooi hi ni koi wo shita ano hito mo**

**Uraraka na kono kisetsu aisuru hito to ima**

**Kanjiteru kana?**

**¡Hey! Una persona quiere tu gran amor**

**¿Tocaras las tranquilas estaciones con tu amor?**

Ya no puedo mirar atrás, es la única solución. Quizás sea por cobardía, quizás sea porque quiero estar contigo, pero… ¿Realmente te veré otra vez?... Sí, supongo y en el fondo ruego, que así será. Me despediré de este mundo para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Quizás te avergonzarías de mí si me vieras ahora, tal vez me detendrías, pero no me dices nada… ya no estás aquí.

**Aa watashi no kakera yo chikara tsuyoku habataite yuke**

**Furikaeranaide hiroi umi o koete**

**Takusan no hikari ga itsu no hi ni mo arimasu you ni**

**Anata ga iru kara kono inochi wa eien ni tsuzuite yuku**

**Ah! Parte de mí, vuela con fuerza hacia el cielo**

**No mirare atrás, y volare sobre los océanos**

**Rezo por mucha luz y días brillantes**

**Y porque tu vida continúe eternamente.**

A pesar de que estoy decidido, tengo miedo. Mis manos tiemblan y a penas puedo sujetar el arma. ¡Como quisiera que me abrazaras y me detuvieras! Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, esto lo hago por ti… ¡Por nosotros!

¡Momo-sempai dime algo! ¿Acaso no ves como estoy sufriendo? ¡Acaso no ves las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro!... Pronto estaremos juntos, pronto podré volver a verte y ser feliz de nuevo… Lo último que me gustaría decir es aquello que no te dije esa vez.

"Momo-sempai… yo también te amo"

**Aa ryoute ni afuresou na omoidetachi karenai you ni**

**Yukkuri ashita wo tazunete yuku kara**

**Watashi no kakera yo chikara tsuyoku habataite yuke**

**Furi kaeranaide hiroi umi wo koete**

**Ah! Desbordantes recuerdos que se marchitan en mis manos**

**Quiera visitarte mañana tranquilamente**

**Parte de mí, vuela con fuerza hacia el cielo**

**No mirare atrás y volare sobre los océanos.**

Aprieto el gatillo… Juntos… viviremos eternamente.


End file.
